marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Avengers: The Series
The Avengers: The Series is an fanfiction web series created by Billy2009. The series is an alternate directly sequel to the 2012 film, The Avengers where its completely ignoring the events of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War (which start the Avengers), and Avengers: Infinity War & the untitled sequel. The series take elements from the Earth-616 Avengers comic books, The Ultimates comic books, the Marvel Adventures: The Avengers comic books, The Avengers: United They Stand (both the tv show and the comic books), The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Avengers Assemble while its taking elements from the film series. Characters Avengers Founding Members * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * Thor Odinson * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) Future Members * Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Falcon (Sam Wilson) * Black Panther (T'Challa) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * New Avengers * West Coast Avengers * Secret Avengers * Fantastic Four * Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) * Thing (Ben Grimm) * Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) X-Men * Professor X (Professor Charles Xavier) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * Angel (Warren Worthingtin) * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Colossus (Pietro Maximoff) * Gambit (Remy LeBaru) * Rogue (Anna Marie) * Nightcrawler (Kurt Wanger) * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) * Storm (Ororo Munore) * Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord (Peter Quill) * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Adam Warlock * Quaser (Phyla-Vell) New Warriors * Nova (Richard Rider) * Night Thrasher (Dwayne Johnson) * Namorita * Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) * Justice (Vance Astrolik) * Firestar (Angelica "Angela" Jones) Power Pack * Zero-G (Alex Power) * Lightspeed (Julie Power) * Mass Master (Jack Power) * Energizer (Katie Power) Heroes for Hire * Luke Cage * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Misty Knight Defenders * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) * Namor * Silver Surfer (Norin Radd) * Valkyrie (Burnnhilde) Ultimates * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Quake (Daisy Johnson) * Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) Thunderbolts * Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) - former leader. * Songbird (Melissa Gold) * Mach-I (Abner Jenkins) * Atlas (Erik Josten) * Meteorite (Karla Sofen) * Techno (Paul Ebersol) Squadron Supreme * Hyperion (Mark Milton) * Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) * Power Princess (Zarda Shelton) * Dr. Spectrum (Billy Roberts) * Whizzer (Stanley Steward) * Amphibian * Skymax (Sk'ym'x) * Nuke (Albert Gaines) Inhumans * Other Heroes * Masters of Evil First Roster * Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) * Loki Faufeyson * Abomination (Elim Blonsky) * Titanium Man (Boris Bullski) * Trickster (Barney Barton) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) * Man-Ape (M'Baku) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) Second Roster * Third Roster * Fourth Roster * Fifth Roster * Lethal Legion First Roster * Second Roster * Third Roster * Fourth Roster * Legion of the Unliving * Brotherhood of Evil * Magneto (Erik Lehnsheer) * Juggernaut (Chan Marko) * Mystique (Raven Darkholme) * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) * Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) * Avalanche () * Mastermind () * Blob (Frederick "Fred' Dukes) Frightful Four * Black Order * Black Dwarf * Corvus Glavie * Ebony Maw * Proxima Midnight * Supergiant Circus of Crime * Ringermaster (Maynard Tiboldt) * Bruto the Strongman (Bruce Olafson) * Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) * Clown (Eliot "Crafty" Franklin) * Great Gambonnos (Ernestro & Luigi Cambonno) * Teena the Fat Lady (Mary Stensen) * Fire-Eater (Thomas Ramirez) * Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) * Rajah (Kabir Mahadevu) Heavy Metal * Ultron * Super-Adaptoid * Awesome Android * Sentry #459 * TESS-One - brainwash * Machine Man (Z2P45-9-X-51/"Aaron Stack") - brainwash * Living Brain Bogatyri * Dr. Volkh (Dr. Valdimir Orekhov) * Mikula (Mikula Golubev) * Svyatogor (Sasha Pokryshkin) * Zvezda Dennista (Marya Meshkov) Serpent Society * King Cobra (Klaus Voorhees) * Copperhead (David Lawfers) * Rattler (Gustav Krueger) * Diamondback (Rachel Leighton) * Asp (Cleo Nefetiti) * Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens) * Sidewinder (Seth Voelker) * Boomslang (Marc Riemer) * Fer-de-Lance (Teresa Vasquez) * Coachwhip (Beatrix Keener) * Rock Python (M'Gula) * Anaconda (Blanche Sitznski) * Black Mamba (Tanya Sealy) * Bushmaster (Quincy Mclver) * Death Adder (Roland Burroughs) * Slither (Aaron Salomon) * Puff Adder (Gordon "Gordo" Fraley) * Black Racer (Ariana Siddiqi) Pacific Overlords * U-Foes * Vector (Simon Utrecht) * Ironclad (Michael Steel) * Vapor (Ann Darrell) * X-Ray (James "Jimmy" Darrell) Wrecking Crew * Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) * Piledriver (Brian Philip Calusky) * Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) * Bulldozer (Henry Camp) Shadow Council * Hydra * A.I.M. * Dark Avengers Main Universe * Alternate Version * Cabal First Roster * Second Roster * Intelligencia * Dr. Doom (Victor von Doom) * M.O.D.O.K. () * Mad Thinker * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Dr. Octopus (Dr. Otto Octavius) * Egghead () * Leader (Samuel Steins) * Wizard (Bentley Whitman) * Red Ghost () * Klaw (Ulysess Kla) Other Villains * Other Characters * Mary Jane Watson * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Foggy Nelson * Karen Page * Happy Hogan * Friday * Rumiko Fujikawa * Aunt May Parker * Jane Forest * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes Season 1 # Assembled!: Seven mouths has passed after the event of the film, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow has find themselves being back the Avengers together when an newly revived Hydra attacks New York where the returning Red Skull plans on destroy the Avengers where he unleashed his secret weapon, the Winter Soldier. # The Man in the Ant's Hole: # Enter: Taskmaster: # Along Come a Spider: # Something Uncanny, Pt. 1: # Something Uncanny, Pt. 2: # The Wings of the Falcon: # # # The Claws of the Black Panther: # # # # Masterful: # Hail Hydra!, Pt. 1: # Hail Hydra!, Pt. 2: # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 5 # Season 6 # Season 7 # Season 8 # Season 9 # Season 10 # Season 11 # Trivia *